To Kill A Mockingbird (Film)
To Kill A Mockibird (Film) is a film adaptation of Harper Lee's Novel To Kill A Mockingbird. The Film, released in 1962, stays true to the novel, not changing much of the storyline and keeping dialogue the same or similar. It stars Mary Badham in the role of Scout and Gregory Peck in the role of Atticus Finch. Cast * Gregory Peck as Atticus Finch * Mary Badham as Jean Louise "Scout" Finch * Phillip Alford as Jeremy Atticus "Jem" Finch * Robert Duvall as Arthur "Boo" Radley * John Megna as Charles Baker "Dill" Harris * Alice Ghostley as Stephanie Crawford * Brock Peters as Tom Robinson * Frank Overton as Sheriff Heck Tate * Rosemary Murphy as Miss Maudie Atkinson * Ruth White as Mrs. Henry Lafayette Dubose * Estelle Evans as Calpurnia "Cal" * Richard Hale as Nathan Radley * James K Anderson as Robert E. Lee "Bob" Ewell * Collin Wilcox as Mayella Violet Ewell * William Windom as Mr. Gilmer * Paul Fix as Judge Taylor * David Crawford as David Robinson * Dan White as Mob Leader (uncredited) * Crahan Denton as Walter Cunningham, Sr. * Steve Condit as Walter Cunningham, Jr. (uncredited) * Kim Hamilton as Helen Robinson (uncredited) * Kim Stanley as Jean Louise Finch as an adult (narrator — uncredited) Differences from the novel The film generally focuses on the mystery surrounding Boo Radley and the trial of Tom Robinson, whereas the novel features these as episodes in Scout's childhood development. In addition, several smaller details were changed: *The film shows Jem finding a medal in the hollow of the tree in front of the Radley house. In the novel, Scout found the first treasure. *Also in the plot with Jem and the tree, in the novel, he and Scout do not see Mr. Nathan Radley cement the tree, whereas in the film, they do. *The subplot where Jem goes to Mrs. Dubose's home to read to her is omitted. *In the novel, Jem goes back to the Radley house to get his pants later that night. In the movie, he goes back immediately after he loses them. Also, in the novel, Mr. Nathan Radley comes out with the shotgun when he finds them in the yard. In the film, he comes out with it when Jem goes back. *Aunt Alexandra, Uncle Jack, and several other member of the Finch family are either omitted or unmentioned. *The scene where it snows in Maycomb and Miss. Maudie's house burns down is omitted. *In the novel, Calpurnia makes an appearance at the trial of Tom Robinson. In the film, she doesn't. *In the novel, Tom was said to have been shot, "about seventeen times". In the film, he was apparently only shot once, as Atticus doesn't mention this fact. However, he may not have wished to mention this rumor to his children. *In the novel Tom was shot by prison guards as he ran toward the fence. In the film he was shot by deputies taking him to prison. The prison guards shot to kill; the deputies shot to stop him. *In the novel, the trial is held in summer when Dill is still in town. In the film, it's held in fall after Dill goes back to Meridian. *In the novel, the Finch children go with Calpurnia to her church while their father is out of town. In the movie, this is omitted. *Miss Caroline is also omitted from the film, she is only mentioned by name. In the film, Scout's first day of school goes straight to her fight with Walter Cunningham and later to the reason why she doesn't want to go back to school, mentioning to Atticus that Miss Caroline forbade her from reading. *In the novel, Mrs. Dubose is the one who calls Atticus a "nigger-lover" in the presence of Scout and Jem. In the film, Bob Ewell is the one who calls him this and says it directly to his face. Jem is the one of the two children who hears Atticus called this. Scout is present, but she does not hear because she is asleep. *Mrs. Dubose's character only appears in one scene. *In the novel, Dill ran from Meridian to the Finches because he hates his new father. This is omitted in the film *In the novel, Dill is Mrs. Rachel's nephew, in the film he is Mrs. Stephanie Crawford's nephew. *Rachel is also absent from the movie, however the characters of Mrs. Rachel and Stephanie Crawford are combined into one character. *In the novel, Boo Radley's only line is "Will you take me home?" which he says to Scout in the final chapter. In the film, this line is left out. *In the film the role of Mr. Dolphus Raymond is completely left out. *In the film the significant and symbolic scene of Jem building the snowman with the black insides is left out. *In the film Atticus allows Jem to come with him to the Robinson home to inform them of Tom's death. In the novel, this job is given to Calpurnia, although Jem and Dill are with them due to the fact that Jem was teaching Dill to swim and were reluctantly picked up by Atticus on the way over to the Robinson home. *There are no fights between Jem and Scout in the film, whereas in the book there are quite a few. *Tom Robinson's father did not appear in the book. *The gum that is found in the knothole is not mentioned. *The night of Mayella's rape is August 21. *The romance between Dill and Scout is entirely left out.